


What a lovely way to burn

by Crimsoncat



Series: Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2017, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsoncat/pseuds/Crimsoncat
Summary: Maria helps Natasha cool down during a heat wave





	What a lovely way to burn

**Author's Note:**

> My deepest appreciation for all of your kind words on this series so far. I will eventually get around to responding to each comment, but please know your words and kudos and reblogs are what's keeping me going <3
> 
> TigerKid14 is a goddess and the title for this piece comes from the song Fever. (It seemed an appropriate song to draw from.)

Kinktober 2017

Day 05. Temperature Play (substitution)

* * *

 

Maria stands in the doorway of Natasha’s bedroom, lips parted slightly as she takes in the sight before her. Natasha is laying on her stomach, stretched out on the bed in only a pair of panties. Her sweat covered skin is glistening in the late afternoon light and sweet merciful fuck Maria has never seen anything so gorgeous. It isn't until she begins to feel lightheaded that Maria realizes she isn't breathing, and one of Natasha’s eyes cracks open at her sharp inhalation.

 

“Don't. Don't look at me like that,” Natasha warns her. “My skin is melting off my body, Maria, you aren't touching me and making it worse.”

 

Natasha was made for winter weather; she is a creature of snow and ice. Natasha was built for temperatures so cold it could freeze the blood in your veins. But even then, she would have been fine if Tony Stark wasn't the biggest idiot that she knew. Because only Stark could find a way to fry the temperature regulation system in the Tower during one of the worst heat waves New York had ever seen.

 

(He promised to have everything back up within the hour, but Natasha is almost certain she will die before that happens.)

 

Natasha groans at the look Maria is still giving her. “Aren't you Canadian? How do you even have the _energy_ to look at me like that?”

 

Maria tracks the path of a bead of sweat as it trails between Natasha’s shoulder blades. It curves across her back, sliding along Natasha’s ribs before falling to the bed beneath her, and Maria licks her lips absently. “You've been to Toronto in July. You know how hot it gets there.”

 

“I'm serious Maria. This isn't happening.”

 

Maria meets Natasha’s gaze, finally pulling her eyes away from the hypnotic sight of all of that glistening skin, and a stray thought catches Maria’s attention now that she’s no longer distracted. “Don't move,” Maria says, “I'll be right back.”

 

“Babe, I couldn't move if the building was on fire,” Natasha mutters as Maria disappears. "Are we sure that it isn't?" Natasha calls after her. "Has anyone actually checked?”

 

“If it is I promise I’ll carry you to safety,” Maria remarks as she reappears.

 

Natasha eyes the bowl in Maria’s hands wearily. “I wasn't kidding about you touching me. If the building is on fire just leave me here. I've had a good life.”

 

Maria laughs at Natasha’s dramatic statement. “You're so adorable like this.”

 

“Remind me to kick your ass for that when my bones aren't melting.”

 

“Yeah. I’ll absolutely do that.” Maria rolls her eyes as she joins Natasha in bed, settling onto her knees beside her girlfriend. She puts her bowl by Natasha’s shoulder and presses a kiss to the small of Natasha’s back.

 

“Maria..” Natasha’s voice is a soft whine of warning, and Maria smiles against her overheated skin.

 

“Trust me,” Maria murmurs. “Just relax and close your eyes, love, and let me take care of you.”

 

Natasha sighs but she does as Maria asks and she closes her eyes. Maria presses another kiss to Natasha’s body, over her ribs this time, and her tongue lightly slides across Natasha’s skin. Natasha groans. As much as she loves Maria’s tongue on her body it's too hot for this.

 

Maria withdraws for a moment, and Natasha is trying to think of how to say “get the fuck away from me” in a way that won't hurt Maria’s feelings when she feels Maria’s lips hovering above her skin once more.

 

“Mari– _ah_!”

 

Natasha’s eyes fly open as Maria’s tongue, ice cold this time, trails up along her spine. Natasha shivers as Maria allows the ice cube in her mouth to slip along Natasha’s skin for a moment, and she gasps loudly as Maria guides the quickly melting piece of ice over the curve of her ribs.

 

Maria hums against Natasha’s skin as the ice melts away. “Roll over, Nat.”

 

Natasha complies with the request, turning so she's laying on her back instead of her stomach, and she blinks up at the hungry look in Maria’s eyes. “Don't look at me like that,” Natasha repeats, “it's still too hot for you to be looking at me like that.”

 

Maria smiles as she reaches for the bowl and another ice cube. “Whatever you say, gorgeous,” Maria agrees easily. “Close your eyes.”

 

Natasha watches her for a moment longer before giving Maria what she wants. She closes her eyes again, and she absolutely does not tremble with anticipation while she waits for Maria to make her move.

 

The ice cube makes contact with Natasha’s collarbone, and she shivers. Maria moves it across Natasha’s clavicle slowly and ice cold water gathers in the dip along Natasha’s throat. She is just starting to get used to the cold when Maria presses her mouth against the now chilled skin.

 

Though a bit cool from the last ice cube Maria’s mouth is still a searing heat compared to the ice cold line she paints across Natasha’s skin. Natasha moans at the temperature difference, and she shifts against the bed as Maria’s mouth follows the same path the ice did. Maria laps at the small collection of ice water hiding in the curve of Natasha’s throat, and Natasha whimpers. When Maria finally pulls away, blowing along the damp skin before lifting her head, she chuckles when she finds Natasha’s eyes open and watching her hungrily.

 

“Don't look at me like that,” Maria teases. “It's too hot for you to be looking at me like that.”

 

“Oh bite me,” Natasha mutters, annoyance heavy in her tone.

 

“All in good time,” Maria promises, and she smirks at the way Natasha’s thighs clench together at her words.

 

Maria holds Natasha’s gaze as she reaches to pluck another ice cube from the bowl. She pops the ice cube into her mouth and smirks when Natasha automatically closes her eyes without needing to be told. The anticipation of _where_ Maria will use the ice is almost as good as the feeling of the ice on her skin.

 

Maria’s mouth closes around Natasha’s breast and she uses her tongue to drag the ice cube in sloppy circles around Natasha’s nipple. Natasha manages a choked cry as her back bows, pressing her breast more firmly into Maria’s mouth, and Maria groans deeply. Her hand settles on Natasha’s hip, lightly gripping the smaller woman and holding her still.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Natasha gasps, and Maria hums with satisfaction.

 

Maria swallows what is now a tiny sliver of ice and she teases her teeth along the stiff peak of Natasha’s nipple before raising her head enough to meet Natasha’s eyes. “Was that a request?”

 

“No.” Natasha makes a quiet noise of frustration. “ Maybe.”

 

Maria chuckles quietly as she reaches for the ice once more. “Alright. You just let me know when you make up your mind.”

 

It isn’t until almost twenty minutes later, when Maria has finally made her way down Natasha’s stomach, that she gets an answer. The piece of ice Maria is teasing across Natasha’s abdomen slips into her belly button and Natasha yelps. Maria goes after it with her tongue, and it only takes a few seconds before Natasha’s fingers are tangled in Maria’s hair.

 

“Masha,” Natasha groans, and the tone of her voice tells Maria everything that she needs to know.

 

Maria glances up Natasha’s body “I thought it was too hot.”

 

Maria can’t resist teasing her. Natasha’s eyes flash so beautifully when she’s frustrated, and Natasha’s impatient growl makes Maria’s heart happy.

 

Before Maria arrived Natasha felt like her bones were melting. The heat is still there, of course, but like a master alchemist Maria has transmuted it into molten desire. Her bones are still melting, and it’s still painful, but it’s a different kind of pain. A different kind of heat. Natasha is still going to be consumed and reduced to ash, but this is the heat of phoenix fire and not the flames of Hell.

 

Maria teases her tongue into Natasha’s belly button once more, holding her eyes while she laps slowly, and Natasha breaks. “ _Please_ , Maria.”

 

Maria has Natasha’s underwear off almost before her name is done tumbling from Natasha’s lips, and Natasha moans appreciatively at her speed. She doesn’t notice that Maria replaced the ice in her mouth with a fresh cube until Maria stretches out between her legs and wraps her lips around Natasha’s clit. And when the ice comes in contact with the most sensitive part of Natasha’s body she _screams_.

 

Hours later, once they’ve finally exhausted themselves and the sheets are thoroughly soaked, Natasha shivers with something other than arousal. Maria blinks as they realize that the air conditioning is back on.

 

“We should change the sheets before you catch a chill,” Maria murmurs thoughtfully as she moves the almost empty bowl to the nightstand.

 

Natasha scoffs. The cool air streaming in from the vent above her bed has renewed Natasha’s energy, and she moves towards Maria eagerly. “The sheets can wait." The smile Natasha gives her is downright predatory. "It’s not too hot anymore.”

 

Maria’s laughter fills the air around them for a few brief seconds until Natasha reaches her and Maria finds a much better use for her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I could probably be convinced to actually write the sex scene once this month is over if there's an interest. I make no promises, but if that's a thing you guys want it is something I'd likely do for you.


End file.
